The Truth Is
by Neru Vearin
Summary: Kirino is going with Shindou to his family's summer home! Unfortunately, both of them have feelings that they aren't telling each other. Maybe a walk through the cherry blossom trees can fix that. -Rantaku-


**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new fic instead of updating all my others (I'm working on it, okay?)!  
****This fic is dedicated to tumblr user yamanakane for helping me think up so many new rantaku plots, including this one!**

**Speaking of Rantaku, Rantaku day is coming up verrrry soon, and I'm already working on a fic for that! It'll probably be a oneshot, but it'll be super long, so you can all look forward to that!  
In the meantime, enjoy my...I think first, non AU fic!**

* * *

It was summer! Kirino loved summer, not that he ever stayed home to enjoy it. Every year, exactly a week after school ended, Kirino would accompany Shindou to his family's summer home, since y'know, they're rich. They have one of those.  
The large house was on a beautiful beach with crystal waters, and behind it was a path through a cherry blossom forest to a small seaside town.

Only this time, accompanying Shindou and sharing a room with his best friend would be a little harder than the previous year. Why? Well because Kirino Just happened to have fallen in love with Shindou. Sure, he was in love with the brown-haired musician least year to, but now it wasn't just a strong crush, no, not at all. This time it was _love_ love.  
Kirino had no idea how he was going to keep it a secret this year, after all, Shindou would never feel the same way back. Or would he?  
Kirino shook the thoughts out of his head; of course Shindou wouldn't return those feelings.

"Kirino, we're going!" Shindou called over to his friend from beside the limo they were taking out to the countryside, like they did every year. Kirino had been going with Shindou during the summer ever since they were kids, it was nothing new.  
"C-coming!" Kirino replied, picking up his suitcase and running from his front porch out to the street, where the chauffeur took Kirino's bags for him and put them in the trunk before going into the driver's seat.  
Kirino scooted into the car beside Shindou, who smiled as he saw Kirino.  
They both seemed distracted during the ride, despite their conversations and a _lot_ of small talk, they both seemed to have other things on their minds.

I mean how could they not! Kirino was just sitting there, enjoying being with the boy he loved. They were so close, despite the large amount of space in the vehicle.  
As they approached the edge of town and they entered the countryside, Kirino rolled down the window beside him and stared out onto the horizon. You could already see the glittering waters of the sea.  
But although Shindou was paying attention to _a _view, he wasn't looking outside. He was focused on Kirino. On his eyes, his hair, his bright smile as the other boy stared out the window. After all, look at those eyes, those deep blue eyes! Shindou didn't think the ocean could even compare to the sparkle of Kirino's eyes.  
Yes, Shindou just happened to be in love with Kirino. But just like Kirino, Shindou didn't think that the other boy would ever return his affections.

The car finally came to a stop in front of the beautiful beach house, or more like mansion that overlooked the sea. There was even a balcony that was built over the water and a dock with the Shindou family's yacht parked in it.

No matter how many times he'd been there, Kirino couldn't get enough of the view. Cherry blossom petals drifted over from the nearby forests as Kirino took a look out to the water, where he saw the same thing he saw every time he looked out to the sea, but he loved it.  
Shindou gave a soft smile seeing Kirino's glee. He loved seeing Kirino happy, it made him happy. He always just thought it was a side effect of love.

The workers that they had hired for the summer came out of the house and began to move their bags into the rooms that they usually stayed in. Shindou's parents followed them in, tired after the long car ride and desperate to collapse on one of the couches inside.

Shindou turned to Kirino,  
"It's the cherry blossom festival in the town for the rest of the week, why don't we stop by and say hello!" He said with a smile. They had many friends in the nearby town that they had made over the years and Shindou was excited to see them again.  
Kirino grinned in return and nodded, "Sure!" He moved so he was walking beside Shindou as they entered the path to the town that ran right through a forest of cherry blossoms.  
"They're beautiful around this time of year, when they're in full bloom!" Kirino commented, reaching out to catch one of the stray petals.  
"Not as beautiful as you are." Shindou thought, but ended up saying it aloud to. Only seconds had passed until he realized his mistake, "I-I mean, uh-"  
Shindou's desperate attempt to correct himself had been interrupted by a light chuckle from Kirino,  
"You think so?" He said, not letting Shindou continue. The pink haired boy turned his head to face Shindou, "I'm glad." He finished with a slight smile.  
Shindou just stood, frozen in place. Kirino was… glad? He gave a small sigh, he'd let that line slip out, so he might as well tell the whole truth,  
"Look, Kirino, the truth is your hair is prettier and softer then the stray petals drifting in the wind," He began, immediately wishing he could take back those words when he saw the surprised look from Kirino, but he continued nonetheless, "And your eyes hold more sparkle then the glittering oceans, they're so big and blue that I could get lost in them." He took a deep breath in, "Kirino, the truth is-"  
Kirino cut in to finished Shindou's sentence, "You love me, don't you?" He asked with a smile on his face, hoping it was true. Although he appeared calm and collected, the blue eyed boy definitely was not. Not at all. Inside, there was a flurry of emotions, fear, happiness, confusion, hope, and Kirino tried with all his might to seem as calm as can be. When Shindou didn't reply, Kirino turned Directly to Shindou and gave a large, bright smile,  
"Well that's good, because the truth is, I love you to!"


End file.
